2010
2010 was a year of the 21st century. Events *June Moone first hears what she later identified as the voice of Enchantress during her first field expedition, while collecting data for her thesis. Fearing schizophrenia, she takes a leave from her studies.[http://www.argus-gov.com/| ARGUS Website] *In north Peru June Moone searches the Tres Osos Caves while helped by two locale guides, Manuel and Luis.Suicide Squad: The Official Movie Novelization She manages to find the caves and there she is posessed by the spirit of Enchantress.Suicide Squad *Enchantress' heart is found by ARGUS in the deeps of Tres Osos Caves. *Bloom opens in Metropolis' Park Ridge.''Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis'' *La Scala Theater is reopened. January 15th *Christopher Weiss is arrested for armed robbery and he is given a sentence of 4 years and 3 months. February 10th *[[Assassination of Robin|'Assassination of Robin']]: Robin is tortured and killed by the Joker and Harley Quinn.Suicide Squad and the A.R.G.U.S. website show that Harley Quinn was born in July 1990. Suicide Squad also shows that she was already with the Joker when Robin died. Zack Snyder stated, "In my mind, it was that Robin had died about 10 years earlier in some run-in with a young Joker". If Robin died 10 years before Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, which is in November 2015, that would place it around late 2005, when Harley was 15, and therefore put those scenes with Harley and Joker when she is 15 or younger. However, the absolute youngest Harley could be in those scenes is around 20, 18-19 at a real push. The Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever book shows a rap sheet for Harley which gives her first crime as being committed on June 30, 2009 - a relatively smaller crime of assaulting a police officer. This has to be taken to be after she has met the Joker, meaning her time with the Joker has to have started in 2009, when Harley was 18. It absolutely cannot be any earlier. As her rap sheet details how her crimes escalated, in 2009 she goes no further than breaking and entering. However, in February 2010, she is convicted of kidnapping. By then, it can be taken that Harley has reached the point where she would have been an accomplice to Robin's death - perhaps with the kidnapping charge being to do with her part in the murder. So, the earliest Robin's death can really be is February 2010. This is placed as early as possible to as best as possible meet Snyder's comment, but it cannot be more than 5½ years to still fit with Suicide Squad. vandalized by the Joker.]] 11th *Harley is arrested for kidnapping, with a 3-year sentence.Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever *Batman rejoined the costume of his lost companion and placed it in the Batcave.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice September 14th *Floyd Lawton is arrested after another one of his murders. November 6th *Wesley Rowe, the fake identity used by Barry Allen for entering the Scout Ship 0344 in 2017, has this date of birth.Justice League Births *Wesley Rowe (fake) Deaths *Robin in Gotham City References External Links * * Category:Years Category:21st century